The Hardest of Matchmaking!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: Kiara and Emerald were planning something for May and Drew. What could make the plan go wrong? Will they ever succeed in what they are planning? Read and Find out!


**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's another One-Shot! But this was a collab between me and a very good friend of mine! xXeeveecuteXx! :D Thank you for doing this with me, Emerald! it was really fun! :D**

**May: Should I do the Disclaimer?**

**Me: Yes, please!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR EMERALD!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

><p>Trees, Tress and more Trees.<p>

That's what a dark-haired-brunette girl saw as she walk around a forest.

"I wonder how long it will take," She muttered to herself before looking up at the sky.

Her partner, a female Pikachu, looked at her curiously from her spot on the girl's shoulder.

"Think we will get there soon?" The girl asked as she turned to face her friend.

'Pikapi!" The Pikachu exclaimed nodding happily.

"Great! I want to find a Pokémon Center to stop by, I feel so tired," the girl exclaimed with a sigh as she quicken her pace a bit.

Soon, she was standing before a hill overlooking the city.

"Yes, we did it! Come on, let's go!" The girl said as she ran down the hill towards the city but she slowed her pace, once she reached the entrance of the city.

* * *

><p>Doors are the only object you can find at the Pokémon Center.<p>

"Think we could find her?" The black with blue haired girl asked her partner, Plusle.

"Plusle!" The plusle answer cheerfully.

"Oh, are you hungry?" The girl ask. The Plusle nodded.

"Guess we should eat first!" The girl told her Pokémon and start running towards the cafeteria. But then stop when she saw the girl she was finding for hours.

"Kiara! Hey over here!" She yelled.

The brunette, known as Kiara, turned and her face brighten when she saw who it was.

"Emerald! Hey!" Kiara said as she ran up to the girl. "Hi to you too, Plusle!" She said as she petted the Pokémon with a smile on her face.

"I managed to find the city," Kiara exclaimed happily and Pikachu smiled.

"Hi! Good to know that you find the city! I thought I still need to escort you," The girl known as Emerald tease.

"Hehehe, mostly!" Kiara exclaimed with an embarrassed laugh.

"Hey! You hungry? Cuz me and Plusle are hungry! You know what I've been looking for you for like years!" Emerald exclaimed. Plusle just nodded in agreement.

"Of course, I was on my way of looking for some food too! Let's go!" Kiara said as she started to drag Emerald to the line.

10 minutes later.

"That was long!" Emerald told her self. She was about to put Plusle's favorite pokeblock mix with poke food when she hear her name has been called.

"Emerald! Kiara! Hey!" Emerald turn around to see the bandana wearing friend.

"Hey May!" Emerald greet.

"May! Hi, how are you? Here for the food?" Kiara asked as she turned to see her friend.

"Yeah and I'm good, but I'm hungry," May explained as she rubbed her stomach for a few seconds.

"Go line up before it was too late!" Emerald remind as she put Plusle food. May, who was hungry, ran as fast as she could to get to line.

"Typical May." Emerald told her Plusle.

"I'll say," Kiara said and gave a short laugh. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna eat," Kiara said as she put down her tray of food. Then she put down a boll with Pikachu's favorite food.

"Yeah I'll eat now!" Emerald put her tray of food and start to eat slowly.

"I always eat a little. How about you?" Emerald ask then continue eating her food slowly.

"Most of the time, I eat a little but sometimes I take way to much and end up not eating a lot of it," Kiara said as she sweat-dropped before she started eating too.

Emerald swallows her food. "Hey! looks like May bump into Drew! Look!" Emerald said pointing at the two teens fighting.

"Haha, wonder what they are talking about," Kiara said as she raised her head and looked at the duo before smiling.

"Yeah!" Emerald replied. Then Emerald saw May who looks like she is going to release her anger anytime soon. "I think we need to appear now!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's make a run for it before something bad happens," Kiara said as she took of running towards May and Drew with her Pikachu behind her.

Emerald just walk with her Plusle in her shoulder.

"Hey May you still need to eat remember," Emerald remind.

"Oh yeah! So if you'll excuse me I have to go eat grasshead!" May yelled and ran towards the table where the two sat. Her tray was full of food. Drew smirk, Emerald just laugh and Kiara shook her head in amusement as she watched her friend run off.

"So, why flirting so soon?" Kiara asked as she turned to look at Drew with a smirk on her face.

"In your dreams," Drew flick his hair then walk away.

"Deny, deny, deny," Emerald said.

'Plusle!' Her Plusle exclaimed happily then nod.

"Hahaha, we all know you want May as your girlfriend but she already feels the same, why don't you just ask her out?" Kiara asked in curiosity and Drew's cheek became a slight red before he frowned.

"Why would I do that? She's my rival!" Drew told them.

"And friend," Emerald added.

"Whatever!" He said then walked off.

"You can't walk away from the truth Drew," Kiara shouted after him, making May look up from her food towards her and see Drew making his way to her table.

"Think his making a move?" Emerald ask.

"Plusle?" Plusle asked back.

"Don't know we have two choice it's anger or confession.." Emerald said.

In less than a minute after those words left Emerald's mouth, May stood up, glaring and screamed in Drew's face.

"Well, she chose anger and so did he," Kiara said sweat-dropping at the scene that was unfolding.

Emerald walk towards the fighting teens.

"STOP FIGHTING WOULD YOU!" Emerald yelled, the whole attention of the people in the Pokémon Center Cafeteria goes to her. She just glared at the people and they went back to work. She look at the two teens. May was still glaring at Drew and Drew was still smirking.

"Seriously, they won't stop!" Kiara groaned before a smirked made its way to her lips. "Drew, you said you weren't flirting. So, why are you flirting?" Kiara asked.

"I wasn't flirting. I'm just telling her how bad she is in coordinating," Drew said while flipping his hair. May, who looked like she could kill just continue to glare at him.

"May go eat before my Pokémon eats it..." Emerald said and May start to eat.

"That isn't nice, Drew!" Kiara said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Drew shrugged not really caring. Kiara kept glaring at him.

"Anyways, I was thinking, how about we all hang out today?" Kiara asked as she uncrossed her arms and she smiled.

"Good idea! May, you in?" Emerald ask. May just nodded.

"What about you Drew?" Kiara asked as she turned to the green-haired teen.

"Sure, why not," Drew replied with a shrug.

"Good, now let's go!" Emerald said and start walking.

"I'm not happy cuz grass head was here!" May said as she follows Emerald.

"Don't worry, May! I'm pretty sure in the inside your happy he's here," Kiara whispered so only May and Emerald could hear it.

May blushed. "WHAT?!"

"Don't deny it! Your happy right?" Emerald whisper to May with a smirk. May blushes at this.

"No, no I'm not!" May said as she turned her head away so they wouldn't see her blush. Drew raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he focus his gaze on May.

"Oh, that! It was just nothing!" Emerald answer while putting her headphones in her ear and start to play a song. May, who was still blushing looks at Emerald's choice and see the title. She forgot what the two girls said and start to walk calmly.

"What are you listening to Emerald?" Kiara asked, her curiosity getting the best of her as she turned to look at her friend.

"Oh, I'm just listening at Teardrops on my guitar! May, you should sing it! It's really good trust me!" Emerald answer then wink at Kiara.

Kiara burst out laughing at that and took out her MP3 and handed it to May with the song. "Here put the headphones on and click 'Play', you will love it, trust me!" Kiara said as she tried to contain her laughter. May took it and as soon as she heard the beginning she was blushing like crazy.

"I told ya it was good, right?" Emerald asked.

"This was so bad!" May answered.

"Aw! You hate Taylor Swift?" Emerald questioned.

"No, I don't!" May replied.

"Then tell me you love it!" Emerald said. May blushed even more.

"I-i love i-it," She replied.

"Yes!" Kiara exclaimed happily making May jump in surprise.

Drew looked at them suspiciously.

"Wanna hear the song Drew?" Emerald ask "Oh, never mind that question! Come on let's continue," Emerald continued as she walk.

"I wouldn't actually mind hearing it, Emerald," Drew said in a calm voice but his eyes still held their suspicions.

Emerald looked at May, then she saw her and her pleading eyes. Emerald just laughed at this.

"Nah! It's just a song! Let's keep going shall we?" Emerald ask putting her arms at her back.

Drew reluctantly let the subject drop but was still attentive.

"So, where should we go guys?" Kiara asked.

"Umm...why don't we go somewhere good?" Emerald asked.

"Where?" May asked back.

"To the uh...park?" Emerald answer but it sounds like she asked it.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kiara answered with a shrug.

"Well then come on let's get going!" Emerald yelled as she walked.

"Alright!" Kiara exclaimed as she ran after Emerald. Leaving May and Drew to follow after them.

As they reach the park, May quickly drag Emerald towards the ice cream vendor and that left Kiara and Drew standing.

"Oooh! Ice cream! I want some," Kiara exclaimed as she ran after her friends who were waiting in line. Drew followed calmly after them.

"I want two vanilla ice cream!" May said happily and the vendor nodded.

"How about you Emerald?" May asked.

"No thanks I'm fine here..." Emerald replied. The vendor come back holding two vanilla ice cream and give it to May, who happily eat it.

"I would like a chocolate ice cream, please and..." Kiara trailed of as she looked at Drew waiting for him to pick something.

"I don't think, I want one," Drew answered shrugging his shoulders.

"That would be all," Kiara finished with a smile and the vendor returned with her ice cream. Which she payed and started eating.

"Emerald! Why didn't you buy this taste great!" May said.

"Nah! I'm good!" Emerald replied.

"Oh okay..." May said sadly but then happily continued eating the ice cream.

"I guess, you and I are the only ones that actually bought ice cream," Kiara said as she happily ate her chocolate ice cream.

"Why dose people love ice cream?" Emerald ask and Drew just shrug not knowing why.

"I hate ice cream..." Emerald told her Plusle.

"WHAT?!" May and Kiara screamed together as they stared at Emerald in shock.

"Not even, Vanilla?" Kiara squeaked out.

"Not even vanilla..." Emerald answer.

"Okay, that's too bad..." Kiara said not knowing how to answer.

Emerald burst out laughing at her friends reactions.

"What's so funny?" May asked.

"Oh noting!" Emerald replied.

Kiara looked on with a confused face but continued eating her ice cream.

"So, where to next guys?" May asked as she ate.

"Before we go...May please wipe that cream on your face!" Emerald command as she again burst out laughing.

This time with Kiara giving some chuckles as well. Drew looked at May amused as she hurriedly wiped her face with a napkin.

Emerald calm down as she stand up and start walking towards a forest.

"I don't know about you three but I'm gonna have a pick nick," Emerald yelled coldly.

"Um, okay. What's with the attitude?" Drew asked as they stared at Emerald in shock.

"I'm not sure, let's check it out!" May said happily.

The three of them followed after Emerald.

They spotted Emerald sitting in a table.

"Where did you get that table?" May asked.

"I brought it," Emerald said coldly.

"WHAT?! How?!" May asked. Emerald chuck at her reaction.

"Using Pokémon of course," Emerald replied.

"First of, why are you mad? We didn't do anything," Kiara said as she looked at Emerald pointedly.

"Oh! Just noting...I'm not able to join at this towns contest..." Emerald replied sadly.

"But why?" May asked.

"My Pokémon are sick only Salamence and Plusle was at the good condition...just drop this conversation okay!" Emerald answer.

"Are they in the Pokémon Center?" Kiara asked as she looked at Emerald.

"Sometimes, in a Contest you will only need two Pokémon, one for the appeal and one for the battle round and switch them, I think this contest is like that so why don't we try it?" Drew asked.

"Sure!" Emerald said happily then turn her head to Kiara.

"Yes, they are at the Pokémon Center..." Emerald answered.

"Okay, so we're all going to compete on the contest?" Kiara asked wanting to make sure everyone agreed.

May and Drew nodded.

"I'm in for my Pokémon!" Emerald said

"Awesome, let's do it, then!" Kiara exclaimed happily.

Emerald start walking with May.

Kiara ran after Emerald and May and caught up with their pace.

Drew just follow lazily. They reach the Pokémon Center and start to enter it.

"Guys, maybe we should eat some lunch," May suggested.

"May, you just ate an ice cream and you want lunch?" Drew stared at her.

"Yes. So?" May asked.

"Nah! Go eat May! I'll go check my Pokémon." Emerald told May.

"Okay," May said before she skipped off to get some food. Drew sigh and went after her.

Emerald walk towards Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy! How are my Pokémon?" Emerald asked.

"They will be fine! You can get them on Saturday!" Nurse Joy reply. Emerald nodded and walked towards Kiara.

"What did she say?" Kiara asked as Emerald came towards her.

"She told me that I can use them in Saturday!" Emerald answered.

"Awesome, the Contest is next week, so, they will be back before then," Kiara said happily.

"So, what happened to them?" Emerald asked.

"What happened to who? May and Drew, well, they got their food alright and for once they aren't bickering," Kiara said with a smile as she look at the soon-to-be couple, who were currently talking.

"I wonder what are they talking about..." Emerald said.

"Me too, let's check it out!" Kiara responded as she started to make her way towards May and Drew without being noticed.

Emerald followed Kiara.

Kiara hid behind a table that was close to May and Drew but didn't let them notice them.

Emerald tap the red button of the pokedex and start recording the conversation.

Kiara put a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles. Lucky for her she entertained herself with the conversation. She took out her camera and put it behind a plant in record with a full view of May and Drew.

"So, got any Pokémon for the Contest, May?" Drew's questioned from his seat.

"Yeah, I got some but they are a secret!" May said happily.

Emerald start to think of something new to stop her self from giggling.

"Come on, why secret?" Drew asked a bit teasingly but the teasing seem to pass above May's head as if it was never there.

"Because, I want to surprise everyone with my appeal!" May said.

Emerald was now listing to the conversation.

"Really, now?!" Drew asked teasingly.

Emerald was now bored.

"This is going to take forever, what can we do to get them together?" Kiara asked.

"Set them up?" Emerald requested.

"How?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Set them up in a date?" Emerald suggested.

"That would be awesome, a blind date!" Kiara said happily as she looked over at the couple, who were oblivious to what was going to happen to them.

Emerald continue to look at the 'soon-to-be-couple' and smiled.

"We will need to plan the restaurant and a way to make May and Drew go," Kiara said.

"I'll take care of May!" Emerald said.

"Then I'll take care of Drew, we will meet up in an hour to discuss which restaurant to send them okay?" Kiara asked.

"Deal!" Was Emerald's response.

With that said, Kiara stood up and took her camera before walking up to the couple's table. "Hey, Drew! Can I speak with you please?" Kiara asked as she reached the table.

"Sure," Drew replied, not interested, but went with Kiara.

"What is it?" Drew asked once they were far enough from May.

"I'm going to be treating you and May dinner for tonight," Kiara said.

"Who said I was going to go?" Drew asked.

"Come on, keep May company, she loves having people around," Kiara complained.

"Fine but just for a little bit," He added.

"Yes, thank you, Drew!" Kiara exclaimed before running of in search of a restaurant.

Emerald simply walked towards May and join her company.

"So, May!" Emerald start. May, who was eating looked up.

"Well, Kiara and I decide that you and Drew should hang out," Emerald said.

"Why?" May asked.

"You know the saying keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer?" Emerald asked.

"Um, no!" May simply answered.

"This could be hard just like I thought," Emerald told herself.

"Anyway, were going to treat you and Drew in a restaurant," Emerald said.

"Okay!" May answered. With that Emerald walked away.

Kiara walked over to the Pokémon Center lobby to met up with Emerald.

Emerald waited patiently for Kiara. Then she saw Kiara walking towards her.

"Emerald, how did it go?" Kiara asked as soon as she got to her friend.

"It went fine. How about yours?" Emerald asked a hint of boredom was in her voice.

"Mine was good too, but we will need to send them a text with the restaurant where they will meet up, I have seen two so far. You?" Kiara asked as she turned towards Emerald.

"I only saw one..." Emerald answered.

"How was yours? Mine, one of it was way to elegant and I don't think we should send May there, she would be embarrassed by people talking about her. The other one was fairly normal, she would have to use nice close but people aren't really fancy and stuff, I think it would be a good one. What about yours?" Kiara asked.

"Mine is too elegant..." Emerald answered.

"So, which should we choose?" Kiara asked.

"I think its good if we chose yours!" Emerald request.

"Okay, then! Let's text May and Drew the place," Kiara said as she took out her phone from her purse.

Emerald took her phone from her jacket and text May.

"There you go! I'm done!" Emerald said.

After Kiara finished texting Drew, she put her phone on her purse before standing up.

"Come on, we need to see how this goes!" Kiara said happily.

Emerald took out her camera.

"I'm ready!" Emerald yelled as she went out of the Center and started to ride her bike.

Kiara followed after and got on her bike too, then she rode off with Emerald towards the Restaurant.

As they reach the restaurant, Emerald quickly hide in the bushes.

Kiara followed after and got her camera out to record.

Emerald took a picture of May and Drew then put the camera back on her jacket.

"You're the one who will record it," Emerald whispered to Kiara.

"Okay," Kiara whispered back as she continued recording the scene.

"This will be on the coordinators magazine," Emerald said.

"Haha, they will be so embarrassed," Kiara commented.

"It's for them! Just kidding!" Emerald said as she laughed quietly.

"Oh, okay! Hahaha but imagine if it actually appeared on the magazines, poor them," Kiara said laughing at the thought.

Emerald just laugh and continue watching the two.

"So, what do you think of this place?" May asked Drew wanting to break the silence.

"It's good not to fancy but yet they have good food," Drew responded with a shrug.

May opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"May I take your order," The waiter asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure, I'll have the bacon sandwich," Drew responded before he looked at May who was checking the menu with sparkling eyes.

"And what can I get you," The waiter asked as he finished writing down Drew's order.

"I would like the same as him but add in a side-salad, smashed potatoes, a side of bacon and a Chocolate Milkshake, please," May said happily and the waiter nodded before he went to get their order ready.

Emerald couldn't help but to laugh.

((With Drew and May))

"Your really going to eat that all?" Drew asked smirking.

"Of course!" May answered. "Why?" May asked after a moment as she looked at Drew curiously.

"No reason," He answered with a chuckle and May narrowed her eyes suspiciously but let it slide.

The waiter come with their meals and served it. May started eating.

Drew chuckled. "Slow down, May! No one's going to eat your food," He teased before he too started eating.

The comment went over May's head as she ignored him and continued eating happily.

Drew chuckled and ate his food.

A few minutes later, May finished eating and she started looking around the restaurant since she was bored.

Drew looked at May for a moment.

"What?" May asked once she noticed he was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Drew asked.

"Nothing, I'm just bored," May sighed.

"Big surprise," Drew teased.

"Time to make a move!" Emerald said as she pull her phone and called someone.

"Hello? Miss Emerald?" The voice said.

"Hello! Yes, I'm Emerald! I just want to tell you to give them a romantic place!" Emerald said.

"Sure! Miss Emerald!" The voice reply and ended the call.

"Here we go!" Emerald said.

"Wait! Who was that?" Kiara asked referring to the person she just called.

"Oh that? It's the manager of the restaurant!" Emerald answered.

((Back to May and Drew))

"I'm so bored!" May said. A waiter come towards them.

"Ma'am! Sir! Please come with me," The waiter said. Drew looked at the waiter.

"Okay!" May reply happily. She and Drew got up from their seats and followed the waiter. The waiter stopped at the garden and Drew and May look around to see the beautiful view of the garden.

"I didn't know you had these connections, awesome! Let's follow them and see what will happen," Kiara said as she stood careful not to be seen and started walking behind the couple following the waiter.

Once they saw them stop and look around the garden, Kiara hid behind a bush with the camera still filming.

Drew and May sat down. The waiter came back with some food (ordered by Emerald). The two just look at each other, not bothering to move their food.

"This is on the house," The waiter explained before he left to get more food.

"Do you know why we are here?" May asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea," Drew answered.

"Maybe they mistook our orders," May suggested.

"No, they wouldn't have taken us here if that was the reason," Drew said.

"I guess," May agreed.

"Time to break the walls!" Emerald whispered to the phone.

((Back to May and Drew))

A music come out of no where..

"Where is that coming from?" May asked as she jumped in surprised to the sudden music.

"Not sure," Drew answered.

From deep into the restaurant the song 'I'd lie' from Taylor Swift started playing. As the lyrics went both teens found themselves thinking about their past together and how much the song describe them. Or at least, that's what May thought.

She knew she had feelings for Drew and the song was telling everything that she thought. From how Drew didn't see her feelings for him to how she thought he would never like her in that way.

May went in deep thought as the song continued making Drew worry, most of the time she would be the one making conversation and he being the quiet one. He wonder what the song could've done to make her go so deep into her thoughts. Not liking the silence that had fallen upon them, Drew decided to break it.

"Hey, May," He started and tried looking for a topic they could talk about. May broke away from her thoughts and looked at him curiously waiting for him to continue.

"What's with this song to make you deep in your thoughts?" Drew asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," May said quickly trying to come up with a distraction.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked.

"Yep!" May said sweat-dropping.

"Gee this was going to be hard," Emerald said.

"Hmph! This two need some motivation. How about if we bring someone to ask May on a date, maybe Drew will stop him and make a move," Kiara suggested.

"That's an awesome idea, Kiara!" Emerald said trying to lower her voice.

"Thanks! Okay, I will make a call!" Kiara said as she took out her phone and looked through her contact list. Finding the number she wanted she pressed the 'call' button and waited for the person on the other side to answer.

"Hello?" A male voice asked through the phone.

"Hi, Richard! Could you do me a favor?" Kiara asked.

"Sure! What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to make a friend of mine jealous enough to make a move on the girl he loves and that feels the same way for him," Kiara explained.

"Okay, I'll be right over," He replied.

"Okay! Thanks, Bye!"

"Bye!" Richard replied and Kiara turned of her phone and put it in her pockets once more.

"Cool! Step one is done! Step two is up!" Emerald said.

Richard arrives and Kiara points towards their friends.

"So, did he knew what to do?" Emerald asks as she watch the boy walk towards the couple.

"Yep! I told him to make Drew, jealous enough to make a move, so we should be fine!" Kiara replied smiling as she watched the scene.

Emerald nodded and watched the scene.

Richard walked up to May and tapped her in the shoulder, making her look at him surprised.

"Excuse me but may I ask, are you two on a date?" Richard asked casually trying to act as normal as possible. Both teens blushed.

"NO! We're not on a date. A friend of ours told us to come here, so we did," May tried explaining her face going red.

Drew scowl at May's words but didn't say anything about it. The action didn't go unnoticed by Richard who smirked.

"Then, May I have the honor of getting a pretty girl like you to be my date?" Richard asked taking May's hand and kissing it gently. May's eyes widen while Drew went furious.

"Um, well, you see... uh," May stumbled not knowing what to say, not that she had to. Drew had stood up and walked up to him shielding May from Richard's view.

"Sorry but she has plans," Drew said calmly all thought he was furious on the inside.

"But you just said she-" Richard was cut off.

"She has plans!" Drew exclaimed with a stern look.

Richard glare at Drew, a fake one but unnoticed.

"Well, She still can change her plans!" Richard said.

"Drew-" May started trying to calm down the boy but he ignored her.

"She won't! She's hanging with me, we already discussed it," Drew lied as he too glared.

"I only see you two sitting," Richard said.  
>"And after all I can make her more happy than you can," He added.<p>

"No you can't! I will make her more happy than you would ever do. She's mine back off," Drew said angrily while taking May by the arm and hugging her close to him, he didn't even heard the words he said.

"But you said you weren't on a date, how can she be yours?" Richard continued, he knew Drew was close to breaking.

Drew growled at him, hugging May closer as his glare harden.

"Prove it," Richard said challengingly and Drew stopped for a minute as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Prove what?" Drew asked coldly.

"Prove that May is yours," Richard said.

Without thinking, Drew kissed May and pulled away.

May's jaw drop while Drew smirked at Richard, still unaware of what he had done.

"Fine, you win this time," Richard faked growled at Drew as he stormed out of the shop. Once he was far away he came towards Kiara and Emerald.

"How was that?" He asked as he stood before them.

"Richard, that was amazing! Thank you so much," Kiara exclaimed happily and Richard nodded before walking of to his home.

Silence was next to that...

May decide to break the silence.

"D-drew?" She said.

"Look, May's about to talk with Drew," Kiara said pointing towards the couple.

"Yes?" Drew said then he remember what he did early. He blush and look down.

"W-why did y-you k-kiss me?" May ask, blushing hard.

Drew stayed quiet but after a moment of thinking he faced May with a determined face.

"Because he was trying to steal you away from me," He replied before looking away from her.

May looked at him with a blush on her face. "What?"

"You heard me. He was trying to steal you away from me," Drew said once more.

"Why would that matter to you?" May questioned curiously.

"Because I like you, no! I love you and you are too dense to realize it!" Drew exclaimed.

"I'm not dens-Wait... WHAT?!" May cried, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

Drew growled before he pulled her towards him and slammed his lips on hers. She struggled against his hold but relax and gave in after a while. Drew smiled into the kiss before they broke away for air.

"I love you, May! I always have," Drew whispered as he looked her strait in her sapphire eyes. May smiled and looked at his eyes too.

"I-I love you too, Drew," May said back before averting her gaze to the floor.

"What's the matter?" Drew asked.

"Um, nothing. It's just that I feel as if we are being watched," May exclaimed looking around.

"Is it showtime?" Emerald whispered.

"Yep!" Kiara replied smiling.

Emerald jump high and land in front of the two.

"Tada!" Emerald said smiling.

Kiara followed suit and did the same as Emerald, landing next to her.

"Surprise!" Kiara exclaimed grinning at the couple.

Emerald laugh at the couple's shocked face.

"I told you, I felt like someone was watching us!" May exclaimed as she pointed at Emerald and Kiara.

"Well, if it wasn't because of us, Drew wouldn't do anything!" Emerald said.

"What do you mean?" May asked tilting her head to the side in confusion as she looked at Emerald, who just smiled.

"You'll figure it out someday," Kiara replied smiling also.

May just looked at them.

"I don't get it," May said after a while of silence.

"Never mind, now, I think it's time we go home, it's getting dark," Kiara said pointing to the sky that was darkening.

"I'm going! See you tomorrow...love birds!" Emerald said as she drive her bike

"Bye guys," Kiara said as she also went of on her bike, waiving good-bye to the newly formed couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading the story! Hope you like it! Don't forget to put a review! :)**

**~EMERALD OUT :)**

**Me: So, what did you think? Don't forget to tell us in your review! Also, don't forget to say how awesome Emerald(xXeeveecuteXx) is in your review! This wouldn't have been possible without her! :) One last time, thank you, Emerald!**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
